Caught!
by Pup03
Summary: Sirius and Remus are caught out after curfew by their adoptive father, Headmaster Dumbledore. This story is a discipline fiction and does contain disciplinary spanking.


**J.K. Rowling is the proud owner of Harry Potter and all of its characters.**

**Warning: This story contains the disciplinary spanking of two third year students. If that is offensive to you, well don't read this.**

**Caught**

"Sirius, if we get caught I'm going to kill you!" Remus exclaimed as they were running back to the Gryffindor Tower. James was in the infirmary and his mates borrowed his cloak for the night, first visiting James then proceeding to the Slytherin Tower.

"Relax Moony! And keep your voice down!" Sirius responded.

The two were finally out of the dungeons and headed down a long corridor. "It's going to be brilliant Moony, Snivelly is not going to know what hit him!"

"Let's just focus on getting back to the common room first. Yes it was a brilliant prank, but Pads you know what Dumbledore said would happen if were caught out after curfew again, let alone caught pulling a prank after curfew," Remus reminded.

"Technically Moony, the prank will not be _pulled_ until tomorrow morning, and Dumbledore…"

Sirius was cut off by a voice from behind them, "Is right behind you. Both of you. My office. Now!" The Headmaster spoke in a tone that left no room for argument.

There was no point in hiding under the cloak any more. Sirius pulled the cloak off and put it in Dumbledore's extended hand.

With a flick of his wand the cloak disappeared from sight, and Dumbledore placed a hand on each of his wayward boys' shoulders and guided them to the office as it seemed they were having difficulty moving their feet on their own.

Remus glared at Sirius who mouthed 'sorry' to his friend. Sirius was seriously wishing he had heeded his friend's advice and went back to their dorms after visiting Prongs.

Once in the Headmaster's Office Sirius and Remus sat in the two seats before Albus' desk. Albus took his rightful place behind the desk and looked at the two third years before him. He could guess why they were out after curfew and right now they were doing an excellent job of avoiding eye contact with him.

In a dangerously calm voice Albus spoke, "Would you boys be so kind as to explain what you were doing out after curfew after I expressly forbade it just last week?"

Neither Remus nor Sirius jumped to answer, they looked at one another first before speaking to Alb us, "Sorry Headmaster, we went to visit James in the infirmary. We just wanted to check on him."

Albus continued to look at both Remus and Sirius. He had assumed as much. The three of them were always together, and Dumbledore had a sneaking suspicion they would be out to visit James as he was kept in the hospital wing from an injury sustained in the quidditch match, "Is that all you boys were doing? Visiting young Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius quickly nodded in the affirmative. Remus inwardly groaned, he would have to back his friend now lest he give him up for lying too.

Albus looked to Remus and asked, "Is that true Mr. Lupin"

Sirius looked at Remus and Remus could feel his gaze boring into the side of his head. Remus finally answered, "Yes sir. We only went to visit James, and I am sorry we disobeyed you."

Dumbledore had all the answer he needed when Remus hesitated to answer. Albus sighed and said, "Sirius, Remus give me your wands."

"But Headmaster…" Sirius began to protest.

"Sirius, this is not the Headmaster speaking to you two at the moment. This is your guardian, and I hope you have not violated my trust by lying to me." Albus then directed his gaze to Remus, "And that goes for you to Remus."

Remus could feel the heat rise to his face and both boys slowly turned their wands over to Albus who cast a _priori incantatem_ revealing a _wingaudium leviosa_ and a timing charm from Remus' wand and an _aguamenti_ from Sirius'.

Nothing was revealed to indicate the boys had been in a duel or had otherwise been less than truthful with him, but he still had a feeling that his children had not been totally honest. Until it was proven otherwise, he would of course believe his boys.

Dumbledore stared at Sirius and Remus and returned their wands.

"It is rather late, you two have classes in the morning; I suggest you get back to the Gryffindor Tower for the night. I will deal with you directly after dinner tomorrow night as you are report back to my office. Do I make myself clear?" Albus asked.

"Yes sir," the boys replied less than enthusiastically.

"Very well, and do not take a detour. Straight to your Tower or do you need me to hold your hands to make sure you know where to go?" Albus inquired.

Remus and Sirius looked horrified at the thought of the adoptive father walking them down the hallway. What if Snivelly saw!

"No sir," Remus said as he was the first to recover, taking Padfoot by the shoulder and just as they made it to the door Dumbledore spoke again, "Oh and boys, if I find out you two were less than forthcoming tonight, you will not like the consequences."

Remus paled then glared hard at Sirius after they made it to the spiral stair case who shrugged his shoulders and gave him an apologetic grin.

"I'm going to kill you Pads," Remus grumbled.

"You wouldn't do that to your only brother now would you?" Sirius asked in an innocent voice.

"No I won't, but Prongs may not be as forgiving when you explain why Dad has his cloak," Remus said with a hint of humor in his voice.

Sirius had not considered that, it was going to be a long day tomorrow. All he could do was hope to Merlin for both his and Remus' hides that Albus did not find out what they had done.

* * *

><p>Their hopes were dashed to where ever dashed dreams go to as they both observed Head of Slytherin, Professor Slughorn talking to the Headmaster.<p>

It was obvious to both Sirius and Remus that the third year boys from Gryffindor were not present at the table. This did not bode well for them if Albus put together the pieces, and they were certain he would.

Albus excused himself from the Head Table after leaning over and speaking to Professor McGonagall.

"Not good Sirius." Remus said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Are you that daft? Did you not see Slughorn talk to Albus?" Remus asked.

"Well yeah but that proves nothing. Anyone could have done that, even a Slytherin," Sirius said confidently.

"Well, why is Professor McGonagall looking at us while Albus is talking to her?" Remus pointed out.

"She is a professor in this school. I'm sure Albus has a lot to talk to her about. Calm down Moony, you're making me nervous, and we are totally in the clear?" Sirius assured.

It was then that Albus stood from the table and glaring at both Sirius and Remus. "Or it could be Padfoot that he has figured it out and explained to our Professor McGonagall why we are going to be late."

Sirius was getting worried as the Headmaster exited the Great Hall, "What makes you think that?"

"Because it appears the Headmaster is heading our direction," Remus said with a gulp.

Before Albus could make it to Sirius and Remus both young wizards stood and walked to the exit of the Great Hall out of ear and eyeshot of the students.

As soon as Albus was outside the door he snatched both Remus and Sirius by the ears and dragged both protesting boys up to his office.

They were spouting apologies by the time they made it to the gargoyle. Once in the Headmaster's office they found themselves in the same place as last night.

Both Remus and Sirius sat there in silence, their father's anger was radiating through the room. The normally gentle, grandfatherly man had been taken over by this angry father whose children had disobeyed and lied to him.

Albus looked directly at Remus, "Remus, would you like to tell me why the entire Slytherin third year dorm was woke up with buckets of water pouring over their heads?"

Sirius spoke first, "Dad, it was…"

Albus cut him off, "SILENCE! I addressed your brother, and as it was you who spoke up first last night and insisted that all you two did was visit James in the infirmary," Sirius looked sheepish at the stern rebuke, "I want Remus to explain. Remus please explain to me why there happened to have been a prank pulled on the Slytherin third years, with Mr. Snape in mind no doubt, and your wands had cast the very spells necessary for this specific prank. Tell me how this happened when you two only visited the infirmary. After all you confirmed Sirius' story, so there is clearly no way you two could have been near the dungeons."

Remus took a deep breath, he knew they were caught. Lying would only bring a harsher punishment at this point. He gathered up all of his Gryffindor courage and said, "We lied sir."

"Elaborate," was all Albus said.

Remus looked at Sirius who was wearing a very defeated expression and nodded at Remus, "We did go see James in the infirmary. Honest we did. That is why we were out in the first place, but then we decided it would be a good idea to go prank the Slytherins since we were already out."

"By we Dad, Remus means me. It was my idea," Sirius admitted looking Dumbledore in the eye.

"I am glad to see that you are indeed still capable of telling the truth," Dumbledore said.

Sirius hung his head. He hated when Albus spoke in that disappointed tone of voice. He was much more used to his own father screaming at him. Anger Sirius could handle like a pro, but disappointment was another thing for him altogether, and to his embarrassment, he could feel tears stinging the back of his eyes. Albus had done so much for him since second year when he had been deemed a traitor to his own family because he refused to spout pure blood beliefs and was sorted into Gryffindor. He was at Hogwarts nine months of the year, and he stayed with Remus during the summer holidays. His parents were none the wiser that Remus was adopted son of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Remus Lupin, werewolf since the age of four, taken in by Dumbledore at age eleven when he entered Hogwarts as his parents abandoned after becoming accustomed to him being at Hogwarts for nine months of the year. They sent a letter to Dumbledore saying that _his kind_ would fit in much better his, Dumbledore's, world. Albus without the slightest hesitation took the Remus in. The child was a rare find, and Dumbledore knew this the moment he laid eyes on the child making exceptions bending rules to allow him into the school.

"So let me see if I have this right. You two, my sons, were given a direct order to remain inside your dorms after curfew just last week, and not even a full week later you have defied my directive by blatantly disobeying it. Furthermore, after being caught disobeying, I bring you into my office, seriously considering letting the offense go as Mr. Potter is almost a permanent fixture at the manor during the summer and I know how close you are to him, and you two LIE. TO. ME!"

Both Sirius and Remus winced. Albus rarely raised his voice to them as he could get his message across just as well with having to do so.

"Did I miss anything?" Albus asked as he was reigning in his anger.

"No sir," they answered simultaneously.

Albus took a deep breath, "Do you two have anything to say for yourselves? Anything at all?"

"I should have never lied. Remus did not want to go forward with the prank and I know he would have told you the truth had he been asked before me. Since it was my fault, the prank that is, I will take Remus' punishment as well as mine," Sirius said.

This is why Albus loved these boys. Sirius knew what was coming for lying, and he was trying to make amends with him and his brother. Albus only wish Sirius would think before he acted to avoid situations such as these. His son definitely had a wild, fun loving spirit and he never wanted Sirius to lose that. That is what made Sirius, well Sirius.

Remus looked appalled, "You will do no such thing. Dad you can't possibly consider…"

Albus held up his hand to stop Remus, "No I will not consider Sirius' offer." Sirius looked confused, and Dumbledore explained, "Remus had an opportunity to tell me just as you did last night and he chose not to. The reason you are in the position you are in right now is because of poor decisions. Both of you made poor decisions and both of you will be punished. Do you agree with that?"

As much as they wanted to say no both repentant boys answered, "Yes sir."

"Very well, do you remember what I said would happened if you were out after curfew," Albus asked looking at Sirius who nodded his head yes.

"A verbal answer Sirius," Albus said.

"Yes sir, you said you would make sitting uncomfortable for us for a while," Sirius answered.

Albus nodded, "And Remus what is the standard punishment for lying in our family?"

Remus answered, "A spanking sir."

Albus nodded, "You both clearly understand the pending consequences for your actions and obviously knew what they were before you broke the rules."

"Yes sir."

Remus wait in your room. There was a guest room attached to the Headmaster's office which Sirius, Remus, and occasionally James shared throughout the school year.

"Yes sir," Remus said slowly dragging his feet to his room.

Sirius faced the Headmaster who retrieved a paddle from his desk drawer. Sirius knew this was going to hurt for a while, but he also knew Albus would not beat him. This would be a punishment he would not soon forget, but there would be no permanent damage. That was something new to him, being punished by someone who loves you and did not throw unforgiveables at you for good measure.

Sirius removed his robes and bent over so that his chest was touching the desk grabbing the opposite side. Oh how he hated being in this position! Albus threw a silencing charm up so Remus would not hear his brother being punished. Dumbledore lowered Sirius' trousers leaving his boxers up.

Dumbledore placed his hand on Sirius' back, "Ten for disobeying a directive and being out past curfew, five for the prank, and ten for lying to me."

"Yes sir."

Dumbledore raised the paddle in the air and brought it down soundly on the center of Siruis' backside with a **CRACK!**

Sirius let out a yelp and steeled himself for the coming paddling. **CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! **Dumbledore laid down the next four alternating left to right.

Sirius promised himself he was not going to cry letting out a muffled grunt. **CRACK! CRACK! **Landed on the left side. **CRACK! CRACK! **To the right side. **CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! **Those four landed in the same spot on the center of his backside. Followed by **CRACK! CRACK! **To the left side then the right.

Sirius was tearing up. His resolve was breaking. So maybe he would cry, but in his defense, Albus was apparently well practiced at this.

The spanking stopped momentarily, "That would have been it son. Your punishment would be over; however, instead of telling the truth and taking the punishment you earned you lied to me."

The tears were flowing freely from Sirius' eyes now. He was upset with himself. He in his attempt to have fun he had dishonored himself and disappointed the man who had taken him in as a son, and loved him like one.

It was always the same with Sirius. Dumbledore simply had to tell him he was disappointed and Sirius would be the picture of contriteness. The child needed consistency and love. He needed to hear it, and he needed to feel it.

The next five were targeted directly onto Sirius' sit spots. **CRACK! **Aiii! **CRACK! **I'm sorry Dad! **CRACK!** Oww! I should not** CRACK! **Ahh! have lied to **CRACK! **yooooou!

"I know you are son," Albus replied forcing himself to bring the spanking to a close. In quick succession Albus delivered the last five to the center of Sirius' sit spots **CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! **

Sirius was crying earnestly while Albus patted his back in a calming manner, "It's over Sirius. You are forgiven and the slate is wiped clean."

Sirius stood and righted his trousers. Dumbledore brought the child into a hug. "Keep this in mind the next time you have a brilliant plan you brother warns you against," Albus said with a slight chuckle.

Albus placed his hands on Sirius' shoulders pushing him back arms length, looking him directly in the eye, "You know I love you son."

Sirius had regained control of his emotions, "I know Dad. But I don't love your paddle. You on the other hand…" Sirius trailed off and Albus cuffed him in the back of the head.

"Go to your room and send Remus to me," Albus said smiling at Sirius. Just as Sirius was exiting the office he turned to Albus, "I love you too Dad."

If it were possible, Remus entered the office even slower than he had left it.

"Over here son," Albus gestured towards the desk. Remus removed his robe and bent over the desk. He gasped as Albus lowered his trousers, but was grateful he left his boxers up.

Remus braced himself on his forearms and balled his hands into fists, and Albus spoke, "Ten for disobeying, five for pranking the Slytherins, and ten for lying to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Albus raised the paddle and just as with Sirius, he brought it down in the center of Remus' backside with a resounding, **CRACK! **causing Remus to gasp.

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! **Albus brought the paddle down firmly on the right side, then **CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! **To the left side and then delivered a firm strike to the center of his bum **CRACK!**

Remus was gasping, attempting to keep his emotions in check. Albus could see that he was trying to keep from crying. Like Sirius, he knew the tears would come when he spoke.

**CRACK! CRACK! **To the right side **CRACK! CRACK! **To the left side and another firm spank to the center **CRACK!**

"Had you been honest with me last night when I asked you if you went anywhere else other than the infirmary the spanking would have ended there; however, you son chose to lie to me and for that you will receive ten more," Albus said.

And true to what Albus suspected, the dam broke and the tears were flooding his desk. **CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! **Left, Right, Left, Right, Albus struck Remus' sit spots.

**CRACK! **Oww! I'm Sorry **CRACK! **Ahh!Dad. Please **CRACK! **Oi! I won't lie again. **CRACK!** Ahhh! I'm soooorrrry!

"I know you are son, we are almost through," Albus comforted.

The last two strokes were delivered to the center of Remus' sit spots **CRACK! CRACK! **And Remus was crying without resolve.

Albus rubbed comforting circles on Remus' back until the child regained his composure. Once Remus righted his trousers Albus brought him into a hug. "You have been punished and are forgiven. I expect better of you in the future Remus. You have been my ward longer than Sirius, and if your brother is making a mistake I want you to let him know. Stand firm in what you think is right. There is no shame in that."

"I'm sorry Dad, I won't do it again," Remus swore.

Albus chuckled, "I'm sure you will not repeat it again intentionally, but I do not expect you or your brother to be perfect. You will make mistakes, I will correct you, and you will learn from them."

Remus nodded, he loved his Dad. He did not understand how he was so lucky as to be a part of this family.

"I love you son, no go get your brother," Albus said.

Remus, moving a bit faster, but clearly uncomfortably went to retrieve Sirius. "Now you two have classes to attend. No cushioning charms, I will know. I have alerted your Aunt Minnie as to why you will be late to her class. Now I suggest you two get moving so she can see for herself that you two are still alive."

Both boys smirked at Albus' statement and made their way out of his office.

As the boys departed from his office Albus couldn't help but think since his hair couldn't turn any whiter than it already was it was certain to fall out before they even reached their seventh year.

* * *

><p><strong>This story was written at the request of dumbledoresdaughter. <strong>**I hope you like it. If you read this story, if you have a moment please take it and leave a review. They are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
